Opposites Attack
by Goddess of Scandinavia
Summary: It's not that he's a jerk or anything; on the contrary, he's a perfect gentleman! It's his godamn hair that bothers me...Onesided OCxDtK more or less... .
1. First Impressions

I've decided to write a little OCxDtK to test my skills. I've read most DtK stories, and I've analyzed the basics of a Soul Eater Mary-Sue :)

-Has a typical name (such as hikari, hikaru, hotaru)

-has a DARK DARK PAST

-is a meister

-her weapon is an older boy

-usually that boy is an overprotective brother-type

-has an INTENCE love for music

-"unsymmetical hair"

-sometimes related to soul

I've chosen one of my existing characters (from my book) and popped her in :D

that is all.

**[EDIT: JULY 20TH, 2013: This story sucks, yea, but it gets better, I promise.]**

* * *

It was a warm Sunday afternoon when I finally opened up my bakery. Well, technically it isn't mine; it belongs to my friend's family. But I own it in spirit!

...That sounded really lame.

Anyways, while Carla (that's my friend) was out passing flyers, I stood at the cash register reading the Sunday paper. I was also eating a small piece of bread, when I began to choke a bit.

In a panic, I start coughing and hitting my self in the stomach. Before long, the chunk that was clogging my wind pipe shot out onto the floor. Taking in a few deep breaths, I pick a napkin and wipe it off to throw it in the trash that we keep in the back.

While pouring myself a glass of water, I hear the door open.

"Is anybody here?"

I gulp down the water before responding, "Just a minute!"

Excited for our first customer, I make sure not one hair is out of place on my head, and I straightened out my clothes for any wrinkles.

"Hello," I bow "How may I help you?" I smile and focus my eyes on the customer.

It was a boy, probably about my age or so. He seemed well kept and tidy, something I found admirable in a person. Not only that, but I realized that (like myself on that day) he was wearing two of the same ring on the opposite finger. However, before long, my smile faded at the sight of his hair.

I twitched.

It was…uneven. Never before had I been bothered by somebody's hair style. I had to control myself.

Then, I noticed how long the room had been silent. Oh no, had I made him uncomfortable? Shit. Shit .Shit. I cursed in my head.

"Umm, Sir?"

"…Symmetical…"

"Uh, what?"

"You're…you're perfectly symmetrical…"

"OH." I didn't know weather this was a complement or not, but (assuming his way of thinking was like mine) it probably was.

"She…even speaks in perfect symmetry." He seemed to have melted into a puddle of goo on the floor.

"Uh, Sir, are you alright? Should I call somebody?"

He mumbles something inaudible.

Then, the situation REALLY began to be awkward.

"Umm…Sir?"

"Yes?"

"…Could you let go of my leg?"

* * *

hmm…it could have been better :| But I like how it went :)

comments and reviews! :D


	2. Introductions

Yes, I decided to continue, so I took down her bio. I will introduce her in the story.

I promise that this story will have no Sues, clichés, or sappy romance.

Just crack, humor, and silliness.

that is all.

* * *

"…Sir?"

No one answered.

"Sir?"

I knelled down to the floor and looked at him, only to see an unconscious boy.

Panicking, I rushed to the phone lying behind the counter to call Carla's cell phone.

"What do you want Bon?" an annoyed grunt answered.

"I told you not to call me that." I fumed. "Anyways, while you were gone, my first customer came in—"

"That's great!" she exclaimed.

"—and now he's passed out on the floor."

"…"

"Carla?"

Silence.

"Carla, you're scaring me."

"…"

"Come on C-carla, this isn't funny."

"…What?" she finally answered.

"What?" I said, confused.

"Is he hurt?"

"Well, I uh…don't think so."

"Well thinking isn't enough! Bon, do you have any idea what would happen if he sued us? We're barely paying off our debts as it is! NOW GO GET HIM A FIRST AID KIT, I'LL BE THERE IN TEN MINUTES!" beep. She hung up.

I stood there for a moment, dumbfounded, before I snapped out of it and ran to the back room. When I got back, I took a purple throw pillow to laid the guy's head against it. But when I turned it over, I saw blood coming out of his eyes and nose. I, of course, freaked out, grabbed a full tissue box, and attempted to clean up the mess.

Soon enough Carla came in with her sister, Darcy.

"Bonnie, has he woken up yet?" Carla asked

"Obviously not, and don't call me that."

"A-actually, he's walking up n-now." Darcy said in her usual twitching way.

Immediately, Carla loomed over him with a tape recorder that she pulled out of nowhere, and said "Are you hurt in any way, shape, or form?"

"…No." he still seemed unstable

Click, Carla pressed the stop button, and then turned to me and said, "There, now he can't sue us."

"G-god Carla, stop over reacting." Darcy rolled her eyes.

"You can never be too careful Darcy. Now, let's just leave him on a bench outside so that he thinks he dreamt this whole thing."

Just when Carla had grabbed hold of his legs, two girls wearing cowgirl outfits came in. This was awkward, seeing that we looked like we had just killed him and were trying to cover up our tracks. The worse part? They seemed to know him.

"K-Kid?" the taller one exclaimed as the shorter one giggled,

"Looks like he had another accident!"

"You mean this happens often?" Carla dropped his legs and faced the newcomers.

"Eh, it's a long story." The taller one sheepishly said. "Anyways, what happened?"

Darcy and Carla immediately turned to stare at me.

"Uh…well I came to greet him, then he said something about symmetrical and he fell to the floor." The short bubbly girl howled in laughter.

"Yep. That's Kid alright!"

The other one shook her head and introduced herself "I'm Liz, this is my sister, Patti."

"I'm Elle." I shook her hand.

"coughBONNIEcough." Carla coughed in.

"Shut-up." I glared at her.

"I'm Darcy, this is my disappointment of a s-sister, Carla."

"Shut-up." Carla hit Darcy upside the head as she—quite literally— hissed at Carla.

Suddenly, we heard a couple of grunts and uncomfortable moans from the ground, where we had dropped and forgotten the boy.

"TeeHee, good morning Kid!" Patti giggled and slapped the boy rather harshly on the back.

They both helped him get off the floor.

"Bonnie, apologize to our valued customer. NOW." Carla kicked me towards them.

"Um," I bowed "Sir, I apologize for any difficulties during your visit. Please take fifty percent off your next purchase." I stood strait back up, stepped back, and forced a smile. God, there was that horrible hair again. I just wanted to take out a bottle of hair dye and tackle him to the ground. That sounded really funny. I began to giggle uncontrollably. In fact, I fell to the floor laughing; clutching my stomach. I was so distracted by the hilarious image, that I didn't notice that somebody was kicking me on my side. I opened my tear filled eyes to see an angry Carla. She held out her hand to pick me up.

I turned to face my 'newfound friends' and cleared my throat, "So, what brings you to our humble business Sir?"

Liz answered for him, "We're having a party."

"Ooh, what kind of party?" I asked.

"It's a birthday party for one of our friends, Maka Albarn."

"Albarn? That name sounds familiar." Carla said scratching her chin.

"Maybe her folks were some of your parent's gambling frien—OW!." I smirked but then winced as Carla kicked me in my side again.

"Ehem, anywho, what would you like to order?" Carla took out a pen and paper out of nowhere and smiled that sickingly sweet smile of hers.

_Then, THEN_ it hit me. "Wait. Is this Maka related to Spirit Albarn by any chance?"

"YEP! He's her dad!" Patti smiled.

"He and my dad where childhood friends." I said. "—_and_ I think Maka and I were in the same kindergarten class."

"Oh, so why didn't you go to Shibusen?" Liz asked

"Shibusen? What's that?" I responded, intrigued.

"It's where you train to become weapons and meisters." Liz explained.

"Wha…? How do you do that? Can you demonstrate?" I started getting excited and jumpy.

"Liz, Patti!" the boy finally said something as the girls nodded. And before my very eyes, they morphed into twin silver guns into the boy's hands.

"Woah." Darcy stared wide eyed.

I giggled "It's James Bond." I smiled.

"Sure it is Bonnie." Carla rolled her eyes.

My good mood quickly vanished. "Don't call me that Carla."

"But why Bonnie? It is your name isn't it?" Carla teased.

"Yes, but I'd prefer it if you'd call me by my middle name," I pushed her. "Elle."

"Pfft, I might as well call you by your last name, Smith." She pushed me back.

"Well then I'll just call you Car-Car." I shoved her harder.

"Then I will call you Bon-Bon!" She shoved me into Darcy's arms and Darcy, being afraid of touch, squeaked and dropped her support on me.

Then I tackled her to the ground.

It was a while before Darcy drew our attention away from each other, and reminded us that there were people still in the room.

"Oh…hi." I blushed and cleared my throat. "Would you like to make your purchase seventy-five percent off instead?"

"That won't be necessary. I'll pay for the whole thing." The boy said.

"Looks like we snagged a rich one." Carla snickered.

I rolled my eyes and stood up to bow (again) "Thank you very much Sir." I stood up strait and smiled "We appreciate your business here at Chez Moi, may I ask your name please Sir? I need it for your order." I tried not to look at his hair as I prepared to write his name.

"Death the Kid."

I smiled and began to write the name, but before I could finish, realization hit me.

I was standing face to face with death, Shinigami's son.

Fluck. Is it too late to say that my family and I are very superstitious, and that my parents spent half my life making me afraid of the death god? No? Well let me tell you that I screamed. Really loud. Called the poor boy a heathen then ran upstairs.

So much for new friends.

* * *

somebody please shoot me.

GOD, I just wrote barely 3/12's of it, left it abandoned somewhere on a highway, then SUDDENLY; I started to write write write. Now the whole story seems pointless to me.

By the way, I think S/M will be a side pairing…maybe.


	3. Meetings

What fun, I just wrote the second chapter and here I am…again.

Well anyways, I thought I should probably mention that it's one-sided. You know…the pairing. for now at least. Or for a while. I don't know.

that is all.

* * *

…Okay that was a lie. That was what WOULD have happened, had I not controlled myself.

"Death the Kid? That name sounds familiar." I started to act dumb.

"Aren't you Shinigami's only son?" Darcy cut in, knowing I was playing dumb.

"Yes. My honorable father runs Shibusen as well."

"Somebody likes to brag." Darcy whispered in my ear as I snickered.

"Well anyways, would you like us to cater the event, or deliver?" Carla asked.

"Del—"

"Cater." Kid cut Liz off.

"What?" Liz asked, clearly confused.

"Cater." He confirmed as Carla scribbled something on a yellow slip, and handed it to me.

"That's great, just give us the address, time, and a phone number we can reach." I said as Darcy wrote the date that Kid told her on our calendar.

Just as they were about to leave, we shook hands with Kid, and I said "I'm sure you won't regret your decision to hire Chez Moi."

"I'm sure I won't." He seemed to smile a smile that hid something. But I didn't really notice it, because I couldn't get my eyes off his hair.

"Um, Sir?"

"Yes?"

"What's wrong with your hair?"

For the next couple of moments, all I could hear from Kid was 'depressed', 'worthless', and 'die'.

"I'm sorry Sir, I didn't know you were sensitive about your unbalanced hair—"

"OH, I'M A WORTHLESS PIECE OF TRASH! I DON'T DESERVE TO LIVE!" From behind me, Darcy and Carla burst out laughing as Liz and Patti tried to comfort him.

In a moment or two he was back to normal, and he and his two partners walked on home; with Patti cursing into the sunset.

Carla sighed "Well, that was fun. I just hope that all our customers are half as fun as they were."

"Oh, I hope not." I said as I collapsed on a futon by the window.

"Why?" Darcy yawned out.

"You have NO idea how much his unbalanced hair bothers me." I whined.

Carla laughed and hugged by head to her chest and kissed my forehead in a motherly way.

"Oh Bonnie, you and your phobias."

"…"

"Bon, is something wrong?" Carla worryingly asked

"…Carla?"

"Yeah?"

"…There's a stain on your shirt."

Then she shoved me off and walked upstairs to nap. Or maybe she called it a day, because without knowing it; it became dark. It doesn't mater, because I'll clean it in her sleep. I always do.

The next day was not much calmer, seeing that a childhood friend came in. Well, not really friend but…

"OH I SEE, SO YOU WHERE THE FIRST ONE TO REALIZE THAT I WAS TO BE THE MAN TO SURPASS GOD!"

"Bonnie, get this idiot out of my store. NOW."

"I'm so sorry for his behavior…"

"God, I wish I hadn't said anything about remembering the damn bastard…"

It was literally chaos, and Black*Star was scaring away potential customers.

"Look Black*Star, if you remember clearly; I never said that. In fact, I called you crazy, laughed, then my parents bough you pity ice cream cone WHICH you said was not worthy enough to be eaten by you." I pointed out as Black*Star's apparent partner/weapon (Tsubaki?) was apologizing to Carla and Darcy. She did seem like a sweet girl though.

"I'm surprised he hasn't been killed in the field by annoyed bystanders yet." Darcy commented as Tsubaki was scolding Black*Star.

Carla sent me a glare, telling me to kick him out. "Heh, umm…well it was fun catching up. I'm sure you have a lot to do today! Thanks for coming, bye!" I shoved him out the door.

I sighed.

"You know, I regret hiring you Bon." Carla wagged her finger at me.

"Yeah, well shut up. How was I suppost to know that I attract strange people to this shop?" I retorted.

"Well that was rude." Darcy sat down behind the counter.

"It doesn't matter anyways. By the way, can you and Bonnie run me some errands in town please?" Carla spoke to Darcy.

"W-why can't you g-go?" Darcy lazily asked.

"Well did you see the sun out there?" Carla pointed to the clear glass door, revealing the rather creepy sun.

"Yes actually, I did." Darcy laid down on the futon by the window.

"Yes well…it's not good for my skin! Now go, here is a list of things you have to do." She handed me a blue note book with one of the page's corner folded down.

"What the hell are you talking about? You have dark skin, you look like a Brazilian." Darcy yelled.

"Quiet you." Carla warned

"So why do I have to go then? I'm the one with the pasty skin." I said

Carla rolled her eyes, "But you've never had a sunburn before, because you get paranoid and put tons of sunscreen on, you freak."

I didn't feel like fighting, so I decided to give in. "Gee, thanks. Come on Darcy." I grabbed a pillow and threw it at her stomach.

Outside, the atmosphere was much more pleasant. There were tiny little children running about having the time of their lives in the warm sun. Which by the by still really freaked me out. A lot. Anyways, we were just coming out of the grocery store and Darcy was commenting on the hot weather, when we herd a loud voice erupting from the crowd, followed by a cloud of dust.

"MAKA CHOP!"

Darcy jumped form surprise and turned to look at me, "What the hell w-was that?"

I shrugged. "It doesn't correspond us, so let's not so that way." I began to tug her away.

She shooed my hand away. "But the bank is that way Elle." She pointed to the now rising dust cloud that came with the yell.

"Well the bank can wait, now let's go home."

Soon enough a loud argument erupted right in front of the general store. The argument was pointless, but I still wanted to win.

"Elle?" we stopped for a moment to look at the person. "Elle Smith?"

"Umm, yes." I said awkwardly, as I tried to remember the blonde girl before me. It took me a moment to realize that it was Maka Albarn, a girl I went to kindergarten with. It also took me a moment to apologize for being slow, which earned me a snort from Darcy, and introduced her to Maka.

"You know her real name is Bonn—OW!" I pinched Darcy before she could finish her sentence.

Maka smiled, "I know, whenever I called her that she freaked out on me."

Before Darcy could add on another snide comment, I noticed a white-haired boy standing being Maka with a rather large-looking bump on his head. Maka introduced him as her weapon, Soul Eater.

"Oh cool, another weapon. What do you transform into?" I asked.

Soul smirked, then proceeded to change his right arm into a blade, then the rest of his body into a scythe.

"Awesome." I giggled out.

"I wish I could d-do that." Darcy whispered under her breath.

"Cool, so how's your parents Maka?" Almost immediately, I regretted asking her that. As we all sat down on a park bench, her face got red with anger as she explained rather loudly that he was a no good rotten excuse for a father, and that he had cheated on her mother various times.

"Oh, I'm so sorry for asking Maka." I said sheepishly.

"No, it's fine." She shook her head. "So how are your parents Elle?"

Before I could answer her question, another yell cut the sound barrier. "OI MAKA! WE STILL HAVEN'T GOTTEN EVEN YET!"

All my worst fears came to reality as we once again found ourselves with Black*Star.

"Why if it isn't Mr. Big Shot himself." I said as Tsubaki caught up with him.

"You two know each other?" Soul asked.

"Yep. I met him once when we were five." I held up five fingers to go along with my statement. "He hasn't changed at all sadly."

"Well how is that a bad thing?" Black*Star declared as he stood up on the bench. "I am still as amazing as I was back then! You should be honored to be the first to witness my glorious journey! After all, I am the man who surpassed God!"

While he kept on rambling, I properly introduced myself to Tsubaki.

"So you all go to the same school?" Darcy asked as she took out a muffin from the bags she was carrying.

Tsubaki nodded as I herd Maka and Black*Star get into an argument.

"So what do you guys do for fun around here?" I asked.

"Not much. Play sports, movies, stuff like that." Soul responded.

"Really?" I was a little disappointed.

We had some more small talk, then Darcy pointed out that it was getting late. We said our good byes, and headed off home. It was nice making so many new friends in two short days. I just hope Carla didn't get too worried. She always worries too much, though she'll never admit it to anyone. She'll bleach her dark short hair before that happens.

Just before we were about to walk in through the door, Darcy said something interesting.

"Hey Elle?"

"Yeah?"

"That sun looks like a child molester."

* * *

Um yeah. God that was crap. D:

So what do you guys think so far? Any thing you wanna point out? 'Cause I need filler space to fill in until another big plot point.

Oh an just to clear something up, her full name is Bonnie E. Smith. Carla's the only one who calls her by her first name, because…she's cool like that. Darcy has Aphenphosmphobia, which is fear of being touched, and Elle has Ataxophobia which is fear of disorder or untidiness, Mysophobia which is fear of dirt and germs, Verminophobia is fear of germs, and finally Bacteriophobia; fear of Bacteria. Yeah, she's a neat freak.

maybe I'll change to third person. I don't know.


	4. The Letter

Ughh, hey there. Aparently, "I'm back!" *not-so-enthusiastic wave*

Time to get the ball rollin' :D

Oh, and I have NO IDEA when Maka's b-day is. Let's just say it's ****** 12th, m'kay?

_WARNING: short filler chapter. Expect more later._

That is all.

* * *

It was exactly six o'clock when I sat up, stretched, and climbed out of bed. I woke up to the smell of warm, freshly baked bread that had wandered over from downstairs. I spent the next twenty minutes making sure that my bed was perfectly made with no wrinkles. Then spent ten minutes in the bathroom fixing my shoulder-length brown hair to a perfect outer flip.

"Elle! Breakfast!" Darcy shouted from the kitchen.

"Coming!" I yelled back.

I ran downstairs to meet Darcy at the stove fixing up another batch of bacon, and Carla—fully dressed— with the messiest hair you could possibly imagine, and a tired look on her face.

"Well good morning sunshine!" I cheerfully sang in her ear.

"Don't talk to me before I've had my coffee." She muttered, "God, I hate morning persons."

I smiled as Darcy set down my plate before me. The rest of breakfast was quiet, and we finished eating at six fifty. Carla (now fully awake) sent me to the front of the shop to clean up before we opened up at eight. Darcy went to check on the bread in the oven, and Carla made some phone calls to preorder something. Finally, it was seven fifty-seven, and I was just finishing up writing down specials on a white board in curly writing while Carla opened the curtains, and lifted the window open to let the smell of bread get outside. Darcy came up behind me with two trays of banana bread to set on the shelves behind the counter.

"Elle, d-don't f-forget to confirm that order on the twelfth." She meant Maka Albarn's birthday party.

"Don't worry my dear Darcy, it's only the tenth." I said pointing to the calendar.

"Do it Bonnie." Carla said hitting me in the head with a bag of who knows what.

"Fine, fine." I grabbed the green phone hanging on the wall and dialed.

"HELLO~" I was greeted by the most cheerful voice on earth.

"Hey Patti!" I smiled.

"Oh hey! What's up?"

I leaned on the wall, "Oh I'm just calling to confirm your order."

"Okay, lemme get Kid!" I cringed, _'Oh great, the heathen again…' _ I thought as I heard footsteps trotting away, then more walking back.

"Hello?"

"Hello Sir, I'm just calling to make sure that you still want your order on the twelfth." I said whilst listening to Carla bicker with Darcy in the next room. Something about pushing her into the oven while she wasn't looking.

"Yes, of course." he responded.

"Great, we'll see you on the—"

A shout erupted from the front of the shop, "Holy Mother of Christ! BONNIE, GET IN HERE."

Startled, I dropped the phone, and accidently hit the receiver quite hard, causing it to hang up. I squeaked, knowing that Carla would not like the fact that the new phone was (most likely) broken. But I decided not to linger on the subject, seeing that something bad must have happened for Darcy to shout so loudly. Running through the archway into the front of the shop, expecting to see something lit on fire, I saw Darcy holding a letter; shaking.

Hesitantly, I walked towards her, "Darcy?"

She swiftly turned to look me in the eyes, "E-Elle,"

"Darcy, what's wrong?"

"It's your cousin." Carla cut in, she looked pretty shaken too.

I stumbled backwards, "Wh-what?"

Darcy turned to me again, tears forming in her eyes, "Elle…she's _alive_."

No words have ever brought me such happiness. In a state of shock, I fell forwards on to Darcy who instead of dropping me, embraced me tightly. I began to sob so loudly, that I didn't care that people were looking through the shop windows, trying to figure out why I was bawling my eyes out. Soon I felt Carla hug me from behind as well.

I parted from my friends, "But…how? How do you…?"

Darcy handed me the open letter in her hand, it was a white sheet of paper covered in extremely messy cursive writing. Yes, this was defiantly her. After about twenty minutes of re-reading the letter that Darcy handed me, and repeatedly calling the number written down in the letter; I finally calmed down.

And I felt whole. Because my cousin was _alive_ and _well._

I idly skimmed through the letter for the sixteenth time;

"…_haha, wow it really has been that long. It took me a while to finally contact you; I'm sorry! Oh, and Meg's here too! She's at the store on the corner getting something to eat before we come and see you on Monday! It is a very long trip on foot, if I do say so myself. I'm just glad I was able to find you after so long. Lots of things have happened, I can't wait to tell you!_

_Rachel S._

_P.S. Meg says hi._

_P.P.S. Meg has a cell phone; 555-654-3243"_

When I first called the number (with Carla's cell phone), the operator said it was out of range; or something of the sort. But I kept calling, and calling, and calling, until finally; I heard the voice that I haven't heard in about three years.

"Ellie?"

"RACHEL!" I sobbed in pure happiness. I could hear her tearing up on the other end as well.

"Ellie, I'm…I'm so glad I was able to find you, I—"

"No no," I cut her off, "You don't need an explanation, what matters now is that you're alright." She seemed to sigh in relief.

"Ellie, I have great news…Meg and I are going to live there now, in 'Death City'. We found a nice four bedroom building, real cheap too." She sniffed, "We can all move in together…and we can be a family again…" I smiled, that was all I ever wanted.

She continued, "We'll be there on the thirteenth. I have to go…the train is going to go through a tunnel. Goodbye…Ellie."

I sniffed, "Goodbye Rachel." And hung up.

* * *

OoOoOoOoOo, two new characters :D you know what that means!

- -! :D (anyone who knows what's in store wins one free internet.)

tell me your opinions! I feed off them! D:


	5. A Family Again

oh hi there. It's 1:21, and I've been watching too much Burst Angel.

since I can't upload my drawings at this current location, I'll have to write. Lots.  
_**  
Also, the VERY VERY beginning is in 'Rachel's POV' after the "-:-" it's Elle's POV**_

If I owned Soul Eater, Crona would be known as a guy.

that is all.

* * *

It was awkward. Meeting new friends for the first time. Then again, it's not like I care. I mean…ugh never mind.

I suppose I should start with my name. It's Rachel, my partner's name is Meg. We have both lived in England for the majority of our lives, you know, doing the usual stuff like; hunting souls, and protecting the public in general. But recently, we've had to move to an odd place called 'Death City'; located in the middle of nowhere. Now, I don't exactly remember why, but apparently, we were to be going to a school made especially for people like us. Whatever that means.

We only decided to go when we found a…formidable excuse. That excuse being that my long-lost cousin (Ellie) just happened to be living in this 'Death City'.

Meg looked over to me, her silvery white, short hair shining in the eerie moonlight. I looked at the paper in my hands, then at her, then at the old, empty building in front of me.

"Yes, this is the place." I told her, as she picked up her suitcase. She did not seem at all impressed by it's beautiful walls and design. Why should she be? I miss home too.

"It'll be fine Meg, I promise." I flashed a happy grin to prove my point. She didn't look convinced, but never the less, she opened the door to what was to be our new home.

-:-

The next day or so, I felt as if nothing could bring me down. No amount of bad news could make me upset. In fact, my optimistic side was annoying Carla so much, that she had temporarily banned me from the bakery to send me off to do the errands that Darcy and I forgot to do a day or so ago.

"But-"

"No Bonnie!"

"But I wanted to-"

"Leave!" and with one final push, I was out the door.

I turned back to stick out my tongue, then promptly marched towards the bank; muttering minute insults at Carla under my breath. Not paying attention to where I was going; I bumped into someone.

"Sorry," I said as I looked up to see who it was. "Oh, it's you." _The Heathen. _

"Hello Miss Elle." He smiled.

I shook my head, "Just call me Elle." I looked over to see Liz by his side as well.

"Hey." She casually raised her arm in greeting. I smiled before asking, "What brings you to this side of town?"

"Kid here said that you suddenly hung up the other day after he heard a scream, and we wanted to see if you were okay." Liz explained.

It took them a whole day before 'coming to my rescue'? But I didn't question them on the subject because they were probably busy with some secret mission. I snorted in amusement, before realizing that I didn't answer their unasked question.

"Oh, don't worry," I swatted at the air "Just some unexpected news, it's my cousin."

"Your cousin?" Kid asked.

I nodded, "Yep. She's gonna be here in a few short days, hours actually." The mere thought made me all bubbly.

Kid and Liz seemed to notice my mood lighten, "What's she like?" Liz asked.

I paused for a moment, "Well, she's batshit-crazy, but she has a good heart." Liz smiled, probably thinking of her sister. I continued, "She's like the sister my brother never was."

"You have a brother?" said Kid.

I nodded once more, "He's a total douche though. I remember that when I was little, he used to make my pig-tails crooked, or tie one of my braids on the stair rail so that I would be stuck." I sighed, "I miss him."

But before I could hear either of their responses, a terrifying scream ripped through my ears. I turned around to spot a strange, mechanical-like monster munching on what looked to be a soul from a woman (who was now dead, lying in the street.)

Immediately, Liz transformed into the silver gun. Kid, however, was frozen right on the spot.

"Kid!" I could hear Liz shout. "You'll have to do it without Patti! Shoot!" but the damn boy wouldn't budge, muttering about the broken symmetry.

The mechanical monster began moving towards us at an alarming rate, he looked hungry; and still the boy would not move. All because of an unbalanced weapon. I wanted to do something, I wanted to run, but fear had frozen me; and I couldn't just leave them there. Thinking quickly, I tore the gun out of his hands (with a bit of work, damn kid was just as strong as me!) and began to shoot at the monster's torso a split second before he could slice my head off. He staggered back, startled, before Maka jumped out of nowhere along with Soul, and began fighting the beast.

I slowly lower the gun, panting at the sudden burst of adrenaline. Liz turned back into a human to comfort Kid.

Kid sank to his knees, "If…if she hadn't had done anything…if I could have not been so useless…" my eyes softened, I almost felt bad for judging him on the sheer fact that he was the Grim Reaper's spawn. I squatted down, and (hesitantly) laid my hand on his shoulder,

"Hey, it's alright. Nobody's perfect, we're allowed to make mistakes. Don't worry about it; it's all in the past now." He seemed to lighten up at my words, and stood up.

"Thank you, Elle." He smiled,

I shook my head, and nervously said "A-anytime."

Liz said her thanks as well before going with Kid to see how Maka and Soul were doing.

"See you tonight!" she shouted.

I nodded; Maka's party was tonight.

--

"HOLY FUDRUCKERS!" Carla yelled when she found out what happened. "Are you sure you're okay Bon?!"

I ignored the nickname, "Yes my dear Carla, I'm fine."

She didn't look convinced but continued on decorating the huge cake in front of us. "Well the event begins in four hours, go shower and change so we can leave early." I nodded.

Once I dressed in the standard waiter outfit, Darcy packed up the food and loaded it in the truck before driving off to 'Death Manor'. The mere words made me shiver.

Patti answered the door, "Come riiight in!" I giggled as Liz lead us into the large, impressive kitchen. Immediately, Carla sent Darcy and I to work on the main dishes (chicken, steak, and fish) while she set up the appetizers on trays.

By the time we finished everything, it was thirty minutes until the party.

"I'm impressed." Kid told Carla.

"He should be" Darcy whispered to me as I rolled my eyes.

When people started to arrive, Darcy and I picked up trays filled with small, bite-sized food and migrated around the enormous ballroom.

"Bonnie, take over." Carla said to me as she took the tray I was carrying, "Get ready to take out the cake." I nodded and strode over to the kitchen. But before I could enter, something caught my eye;

Holy shit.

"Rachel!" I half-yelled to the girl standing a few feet away from me. She turns, wide-eyed, before running to greet me in a massive hug.

"Ellie! What are you doing here?"

"I think I should ask you that very same question." I responded.

She smiles, before gesturing to Meg; who is now standing by her side, "We were invited by Shinigami himself. We're going to be going to 'Shibusen'." Racheal explained as Meg silently nodded.

Then I focused at what my little cousin was wearing.

"Rachel,"

"Yes?"

"You do realize that your dress only has one strap right? And you also realize that it would look SO much better if it had another strap _juussstt_ like it on the other side, right?"

She rolled her eyes, "Oh yeah, some kid named 'Black*Star' did that this morning when he tried to challenge us…don't worry; Meg got him." I snorted. The great Black*Star strikes again.

"Well…at least your hair is up nice and neat."

She smiles, "Just like you."

I smile right back. "Well I um, gotta get back to work." I said, "Meet me later, after the party?" she nodded enthusiastically.

"Yup."

I gave her one last quick hug before rushing over to roll out the cake. When I did, the lights darkened, and the candles magically lit up like sparklers. As soon as the chorus of 'Happy Birthday' was over, and Maka was just about to cut out a piece, Black*Star popped out of nowhere, and dove strait into the middle of the cake.

"MAKA CHOP!"

Rachel, who had also magically appeared beside me, said, "Hey, isn't he supposed to pop out of the cake?" I laughed so hard, I began to cry. Meg just sighed.

Afterwards, the only people left were Liz, Patti, and us.

"Wow, you guys are cousins?" Liz asked, "You look more like twins."

Rachel sheepishly laughed, "Yep. We get that a lot. But we're pretty much polar opposites."

"Except the OCD." Carla pointed out.

Rachel rolled her eyes, "I don't have OCD, I just like being organized."

Darcy snorted, "R-rachel, you eat your lunch in alphabetical order." Meg smirked.

"TeeHee~ Just like Kiddo!" Patti giggled out.

"Yeah, you'd think everybody I'm related to has issues with cleanliness." I said sarcastically, trying to sway the subject away from the boy.

Speak of the Devil, as soon as I thought about him, he enters the room; telling us what a great job we did. As Carla collected our payment (along with a tip, yay!), Kid noticed Rachel and Meg.

I introduced them, "This is my cousin, Rachel, and her friend, Meg."

Rachel stood up and bowed, "Pleased to finally meet you."

But Kid did not respond, for he had collapsed on the ground; muttering something about 'being exactly alike'.

"Whoa Whoa, Déjà vu!" Carla said.

Liz and Patti immediately ran to his rescue.

"Umm…is he gonna be alright?" Rachel asked, peering over the counter to the unconscious boy.

"I wouldn't worry about it." I told her.

She giggles quietly, "He's kinda cute, almost like a little boy."

I rolled my eyes for what seemed like the hundredth time tonight, "If you say so."

"Oh I know so." She smiles, picking up her purse. I could tell she was planning something, something bad. _Very very bad._

"Shall we leave, dear Meg?" Meg did not respond, but merely got up and began to walk with Rachel, Darcy, Carla and I towards the door.

* * *

oh god, I finally got this dooone D:

welll?? Tell me what you think! Am I improving? Getting worse? Needs more crack? What do you think of Rachel? (but not Meg, she'll have her time in the spotlight, don't worry ;D)


	6. First Day of School

…okay, you guys _better_ appreciate this chapter. I should be doing work right now, but this…THING keeps on distracting me…

I've finally decided how this thing is gonna end folks. And trust me, it's not what you think. Hell, it's not even what _I_ think D: Take some guesses.

Also; any of you got any idea for the title? I'm pretty sure it is no longer a 'writing exercise'.

Sorry for the short chapter ):

Anywho, have some Male!Crona :3

that is all.

* * *

After the strange events from last night, I made sure to get Rachel up extra early so she would not be late for school.

And since the subject drifted to Rachel, I'll tell you more about her. First of all, she, unlike me, was born perfectly normal. No phobias, no OCD, no nothing. Then after a few years of us spending time together; _that's_ when she became super organized (but that didn't stop her from becoming a total slob when it comes to cleaning her room). But I guess we can't _all_ be like me.

Anyways, back to Rachel; though we have been told various times that we could (or should) have been twins, it's very easy to tell us apart. For one thing; I am 5'0, she is 5'3, possibly taller.

Another thing is her hair. While my hair is strait, cut to the shoulders, and flips on the outside at the end; her hair is messy. Waving, even curling to the middle of her back.

And then her eyes; _oh God, her eyes._ While they were the common, boring colour of brown (much like mine), they were just so _alive_ and large. The fact that her eyelashes were long intensified that.

Our style of clothing is different as well. I have _always_ made sure that her clothes looked exactly the same on both sides (symmetrical, right…?), but her clothing consists of striped jackets, sweatshirts, band shirts, and coloured skinny jeans with flip-flops. However, if you take a look inside of my closet, all you'll see are dress shirts, pencil skirts, ballet flats, the occasional blue jeans, and (semi) casual dresses.

As I pondered where on earth she had placed her shoes, she (reluctantly) picked herself up and took a light shower. Meg was already up (no surprise there, she probably never sleeps).

"What's for breakfast, my dear Megan?" I asked her as I sat down at the table.

She pointed down to the frying pan and counter, which contained cracked eggshells and grilled chicken.

"Grilled chicken omelet?" she nodded.

"Well it smells a-mazing Meg." She nodded once again before ripping off chunks of the chicken, and sprinkling it over the beaten egg patty.

Oh, and about Meg; she doesn't have a sick up her you-know-what, she's just really sophisticated (according to Rachel).

Rachel came soon after; mumbling to herself what seemed to be random numbers. As she sat down to eat, I kissed her on the cheek (she groaned in protest), told her to behave, and left off to get to work.

-:-

"ELLIE! ELLIE!" a mad looking Rachel ran up to me with wide eyes, "You wouldn't BELIEVE the things that happened today!" she giggled insanely.

I looked up calmly, and tried not to laugh at my cousin's excitement.

She continued, "Megwasatotalteacher'spetandBlack*Starstartedanotherfightand—"

"Rache," I took hold of her shoulders, "calm down."

As she took some deep breathes, Meg came in the store and sat down by the window.

I turned back to Rachel, "Now, tell me about your day."

-:-

Well, _she began,_ As Meg and I were walking up the stairs that lead inside; Black*Star's voice came out of nowhere. Meg didn't seem concerned and just kept on walking, but then the idiot jumped down in on her, blocking her way!He began to rant about challenging us again because we were stealing his thunder, and the first time we met; it didn't count.

"Bring it on!" I shouted, before I transformed into Meg's hands.

While Meg did not look amused by him, and only wanted to get to class, she complied, and we started battling! Right outside the school! _Rachel shivered in excitement._

The damn boy was strong, but we were easily kicking his ass! It wasn't long before Meg gave him a goooood hit on the head; he started bleeding!

_Rachel stopped to take a breath, _But then the stupid bell rang; and we had to go to class. It was hilarious though, when Meg just left him there with his partner attempting to bring him back to consciousness.

Once we were inside, the teacher; Dr. Stein, sat us down near the top right corner of the room (which was the best spot because it's by the windows) and began to talk on and on about today's experiment.

"Today, we'll be dissecting at this endangered frog." He pointed toward the poor little caged animal, "Make sure it is knocked out before cutting it op—" I raised my hand to ask him something, "Yes?"

"But if it's still alive while you're cutting it open, isn't it called vivisection?"

He then smiled this **really** creepy smile that reminded me of Marie Jollie, remember her? _I shivered before nodding,_ and he said, "That's right Rachel, extra credit for you."

"_Show off." Darcy grumbled. Rachel threw the nearest object at her (which was a wok) before continuing, _But anyways, after talking for a bit; he asked for a volunteer to demonstrate something about cutting it open, and of course Meg was the first and only one to raise her hand. Let me tell you that after such a demonstration; most everybody in that classroom has a terrifying fear of Meg. You know what she did? She—

_Carla interrupted, "Whatever you're about to say; don't say it." Before going back to the oven to check on the rising dough. Rachel nodded rapidly, agreeing. _But after that; it was pretty normal until I met my newwww bestie! _Rachel's smile reached ear to ear. "And who might that be?" I asked. _Patti! She is defiantly awesomelicious material! During lunch we stab—I mean; prodded people with sporks. And we had good times until Meg came and took them away. Patti cried, I did too.

_Rachel then pretended to wipe away fake tears, and Meg looked to have rolled her eyes but maybe it was just the light hitting her face. _Then we met that boy who fainted last night, what was his name again? _She trailed off, before Darcy rounded the corner and said, "Death the Kid" _Oh right; well he seemed pretty nice and stuff. He asked a lot of questions though. _I narrowed my eyes, "About what?" Rachel shrugs. _About Meg and me, where we come from and you too. Don't worry, I didn't say much because Soul and Black*Star started a pudding war and I needed to get ammo quickly to defend the fort. _Rachel looked proud of herself. I saw Meg twitch when Rachel mentioned that Kid asked questions about their background._

Annnndddd; while fighting off the evil forces of evil; I met another friend! _She threw her hands excitedly into the air, _He was crouching under one of the tables in the corner muttering to himself about 'not knowing how to handle this'. So of course I mosied myself over there to chat and see if we could join forces. I said, "You shouldn't get too attached to Mr. Corner; because at the last minute he'll betray you and somehow turn into a round room." He looked at me a bit funny, before asking me who I was. He looked so meek and cute! _Rachel was about to tell me more; when my 'SHIT JUST GOT REAL ALARM' went off, and I heard what had to be a stampede of rhinos coming towards us._

_

* * *

_

hi ho! :D

So I've been wondering how many of you guys actually _like_ the pairing of KidxElle, or some over cracktastic thing you could think of.

If you guys did fanart; that'd be REALLY awesome *hint hint*

But if you'd like to see picture of Elle, Meg, and Rachel; there's a link on my profile~! :) (look under "OCs")


	7. Tea Time

Hey there chickies~

Sorry I haven't updated in forever~

But yeah, I've read this here story today, it made me laugh. Some parts were a bit crappy, I have to admit…

But improvement is key! :D

(because seriously, compared to my first fanfic, this thing deserves an award.)

Also, I see you noticed that I changed the title(temporarily) and that the summary's changed as well~

I do not own Soul Eater~

that is all.

* * *

The rumble was getting closer and closer. Darcy had hid under the sink and Carla had armed herself with the wok that Rachel had thrown at her earlier. Meg was just sitting there, stoic as ever.

Rachel, however, was smiling.

And before I could ask why, Patti burst through the door.

"RACHEL!"

"PATTI!"

Rachel shouted from atop the counter and leaped off to high-five Patti in the air.

"I brought Crona~"

That's when I noticed the pink-haired boy that was being dragged around by Patti at the collar.

"How do I deal with this?"

"Oh you'll be fine m'dear~!" Rachel chirped happily, "Come come, Meg~! We mustn't be late~!"

"Whoa whoa whoa, hold on there." I said as Meg got up, "Late for what?"

"For work of course!" Rachel pushed up her oval shaped glasses in pride.

"Wha—"

"Who the hell would want to hire you?" Carla cut me off as Rachel stuck her tongue out at her.

But before she could retort in her usual way, Liz, Maka, Soul, and _The Heathen _ran in.

"P-Patti!" Liz pointed at her sister, "Let poor Crona go!"

"Ehhh? But he's fine, see?" Patti giggled and pointed to the poor boy.

I sigh, and walk to the back room just as another argument was about to erupt. Maybe I'll fix myself some tea.

Yes, that should work.

xxxxxxxx

So after a few fights, and Black*Star showing up, I finally got a damn explanation as to what the hell was going on.

Apparently, Rachel had somehow gotten hired to paint the room of a girl from her school. And, with Rachel being Rachel, she had gotten Patti and the pink-haired boy(to whom I now know as Crona) to assist her. Meg was just there. I don't know; she just goes wherever Rachel goes. She's her protector. It's even written in the stars.

Rachel told me that she made the decision to take on odd jobs in order to tackle my growing habit of buying cleaning products (which brought on a mountain of guilt). I wanted to tell her that she didn't need to, but she just looked so damn excited that I just couldn't.

So when everybody left I was content.

…Except that _The Heathen_ has decided to stay and order two bags of cranberry cookies.

And just my luck too; we were fresh out. So I had to make some right then and there, which would take at least an hour. The first couple of minutes weren't bad because I got to stay in the backroom mixing up the flour and the sugar. What the difficult part was when I had put the cookies in the oven and had to wait for them to finish. I strode out into the front and sat down behind the counter. Not wanting to wade through the awkward silence that was sure to follow, I ask,

"Would you like some tea?" After all, my parents didn't raise me to be a rude host.

"Ah, yes please."

I nodded, and stood up to walk back into the backroom. About five minutes later, I emerged with a tray carrying a teapot, cups, and sugar. I place the tray down on the table that he was sitting at and sat across from him.

"Thank you." He said politely.

"It's no trouble." I replied as I poured the Earl Grey tea into my cup. He did the same, but once he tasted it; his face bared a look of curiosity.

"This is delicious, I've never had this type of tea before."

"Oh that's right, you're Japanese right?" he nodded and keep drinking it eagerly. "Hmm. My parents once spent the summer there, they brought me back a package full of Oriental tea mixes. They were good." This time, he looked interested,

"What do your parents do?"

"They're doctors. Well my Mother is, Dad's actually a surgeon." The words just flowed out of my mouth, I guessed it was just the tea that was making me so relaxed.

"Are Rachel's parents doctors as well?" he prompted. Man, Rachel was right; he is nosy.

"Well not exactly." I shrug, "My Uncle works as a medical examiner and Auntie's a Psychologist." I sip my tea, "So basically everybody in my family has some kind of PhD."

He actually looked interested in what I was saying, "Where do your parents work no—"

_DING!_

I stood up immediately, "Your cookies are ready." And I rushed out of the room.

I quickly took out the tray of cookies and shoved them all in two paper bags, sealed them, and shoved them into his arms.

"Good bye Sir, take care now!" I pushed him out the door and into the open.

I slammed the door shut and locked it as well as close the curtains.

'_Damn.' _I thought, _'That was too close.'_

* * *

I apologise for the shortness, but the 'cliffie' is needed for you to come crawling back to me in the next chapter~

Anyways, I uploaded a group pic of Elle, Rachel, Meg, Darcy, and Carla on DeviantART! Link on profile~ ;D

I love reviews! :D


	8. Something

Oh hai gais :D

What's shaking?

So um, I start my first year of high school this Monday.

Eek! :D wish me luck~

**ALSO: IMPORTANT: **once again, after the "-:-" it's going to go into Rachel's POV. Then when it shows up again, it's back to dear ol' Bonnie's POV :D

I do not own Soul Eater, if I did; there would be more psycho meisters :D

that is all.

* * *

So by the way you're looking at me right now, I can pretty much tell that you're as confused as Kid out there.

Well, as much as I would _love_ to spill out the details, I really feel as if telling you wouldn't be…shall we say…'beneficial' to either party.

Besides, it's getting late and you'll probably find out sooner or later…

"Hey Bonnie," Carla called to me as she walked in the door, "Mind telling me why the hell Kid is standing outside the store looking confused?"

I laugh nervously and sheepishly scratch the back of my head, "H-heat stroke?"

She didn't buy it, "God, no wonder you failed medical school." She rubbed her temples,

"Hey! I resent that!" I shot back, my ego slightly bruised.

She threw her hand, as if throwing the subject away, "That's not the point, now tell me the damn truth."

I hesitate, only for a moment, "He asked about my parents."

A solemn look passed by Carla's face before disappearing into an incredulous look, "And…?"

I sighed, "Well, I told him that they were doctors…and about Rachel's parents…then he was about to ask where they were currently…" I bit my lip, "…And it's been a long time since their last letter,"

Carla sighed, and wiped away a tear I didn't know I had released before hugging me, "You're such an idiot. They're _fine._ They could survive a freakin' nuclear war and come out unscratched. The whole world could come tumbling down on them, and they wouldn't budge." She tightened her grip, "So just relax."

I sniffed, and leaned into her.

I just hope she's right.

xxxxxxxx

Later, when Rachel came home, I got a phone call.

"Hello."

"Ellie?"

…

"Jon?"

I could have sworn I heard the user on the other side smile, "Yeah, it's me."

I blew up, "YOU LITTLE SHIT! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?"

He chuckled. From the other room I could hear Rachel shouting to Carla and Darcy (who were over to watch a movie), telling them that Jon called. It's nice to know they know us so well…

"In Argentina, don't be mad. Clyde's here too." His tone was filled with humour.

"Hey Ellie~" Clyde's voice ran over the reciver,

"DON'T THINK THAT I'M LETTING YOU OFF THE HOOK!" I shouted, "I'M REALLY ANGRY AT YOU TOO!"

Clyde laughed, "I love you too Ellie~"

"UGHH!"

-:-

I could hear Ellie exposing more of her colourful language. I would be sure to note her about this later, especially since she always lectures me on 'Being a Proper Lady'. Pfftt, hypocrite.

As I reached into the popcorn bowl on Meg's lap, Carla came back from the kitchen, "You're going to need a new phone after this, you know."

I smiled, "Yep."

Soon enough, Ellie walked into the living room, phone in hand, and pressed the speaker button, set down the phone, then walked into the kitchen.

Whatever.

-:-

Fuming, I walked into the kitchen. Damn, I needed a drink…I can drink right? Just one more year…

Who was I kidding? There was no booze in this house, unless…Does Meg drink? Come on, she has to…at least to deal with Rachel.

Wait, is Meg even old enough to drink? I pondered this for a moment before shaking my head. I'm not even sure if Meg even eats.

Anyways, Jon had called to tell us all that he and Clyde would be traveling to Death City pretty soon. And I'm glad, I really am, but I can't help but wonder if there's some ulterior motive…

Well whatever, I'll find out in a few weeks.

* * *

Ick. Another short chapter ): I guess I just wasn't inspired this time.

So I was thinking, for a sort of "Filler" or "Author Filibuster" next chapter, I was thinking about letting you guys, the readers, ask questions to my little OC cast :3 though, tell me if it's a totally lame idea.

If you agree, add on some questions to your review for today C:


	9. Arrival

Ack. I had written this out earlier but my comp. loooossttt itttt D:

I seriously never get tired of re-reading this, I think it's because it's like…one of my only Soul Eater stories.

Oh, and the whole 'ask questions' thing will be at the very end of this chapter since pretty much no one reviewed :D

yayyyyy.

that is all.

* * *

Goddamn those two; they've got my neurotic tendencies up again. And because my aunt isn't here, I don't have my prescription. And because I don't have by prescription, I don't have my medicine. And it all just _had_ to get worse, didn't it? Because in the morning the Heathen stopped by to give me the money he owed me from yesterday. Luckily it didn't last so long that he began to ask questions about my obtuse behavior, because Rachel sauntered in at just the perfect moment to cause a distraction big enough for me to excuse myself and discipline her. Of course, that did _not_ stop the worrying. What if Jon and Clyde got killed? Or lost? Yes, I know there's a reason they've lasted this long but damn it; they're good at getting into trouble. And by god, I am _mad._ I'm not even taking into account the fact that they wouldn't tell me the reason they didn't call sooner (please disregard the fact that they couldn't have possibly known where I was), much less what they were doing in Argentina.

From behind me, Darcy sighed and made a motion of 'air hugging' me, "D-don't think about-t-t it too much."

I frowned while taking a tray of French Bread out of the oven, "How can I not? Despite all the shit we've been through, I still love those two bastards."

Darcy giggled, a rarity for such a girl, before heading through the archway stairs into her home for an early lunch, "J-just don't scrub the dishes so hard-d-d-d that the design comes off a-again, stress doesn't do you g-g-good."

I stuck my tongue out at her and continued on my merry way. If you could call it that.

**xxxxxxxx**

Oh Heavens Above, they're coming tomorrow.

As the realization set in, Rachel, Meg, and a couple of their little school friends (and by that, I mean Rachel's friends, because Meg pretty much hates everybody else except for Rachel) walked in for a 'Saturday Brunch' together.

"Hey Ellie~" Rachel sat on the counter top, "I was thinking, how 'bout we get a little 'homecoming' gift for Clyde and Jon tomorrow? Huh?" she elbowed me gently as I glared at her chipped nail polish. She would have to re-paint them.

"Who's that?" Patti asked, also jumping on the counter alongside Rachel.

"My brother…" I grumbled, burying my face in my hands and slouching on the countertop.

"Annnndddd?" prompted Rachel,

"…and a family friend."

Rachel scoffed, and whispered something into Patti's ear, but I ignored it.

"Your brother?" Soul asked, intrigued.

"Ugh. Yeah. Wonderful isn't it?" I answered as I attempted to organize the napkin stand, and avoid eye contact with anybody.

"Elle, g-guess who's on the l-l-line?" Darcy shouted from upstairs,

I sigh, knowing it was those two, and walked over to the green phone hanging on the wall, _"WHAT?"_

"Hey Ellie~"

"Ugh, you know you sound just like Rachel, right?"

He chuckled, but he was laughing at something else, "Hey listen, we've arrived a bit earlier than expected—"

"WHAT."

Goddamn that bastard Jon, I could hear his little smirk, "Yep. You can expect our arrival in about…oh, say ten minutes?"

"_WHAT?" _I screeched into the phone, as everybody in the room jumped and turned to look at me.

He then said something else, but I was too busy looking up at the clock to notice anything important he said. Oh well. At least he knew that I still had the habit of wanting to get off the phone at five minute intervals on the clock. It's a shame that he knows me so well so as to know my neat-obsessed habits.

And then realization hit me yet again.

Ten minutes.

They would be here in ten minutes.

Immediately, I started zipping around and cleaning up everything I could possibly find; I didn't care that people were staring, this place _needed_ to be clean dammit.

I vaguely heard Rachel explaining what Jon and Clyde meant to me and why I was acting like this whilst lifting up Meg's shoe to scrape gum off of it. She didn't seem to mind, as she was sort of used to it.

"Now what Ellie fails to realize, is that those two don't give a damn to whether this place is spotless or not." Rachel said as-a-matter-of-factly.

I looked up at the clock, five minutes.

"Wait, so do they get along then?" Liz asked, as Soul, Maka and Kid were too busy staring at my attempts to pick up every strand of spilt salt.

"Of course!" said Rachel, who for some reason decided to be a huge blabber mouth today, "She's been like, in _love_, with Jon since she was four!"

I shot up, "AM _NOT._"Before settling myself back down to continue picking up the bits of salt.

"Alright, well she _used_ to be then," added Rachel, though I knew that she didn't believe it.

Three minutes.

"Rachel, he is four years my senior. I've never liked him, he's always been a stupid boy anyways." I told her while quickly cleaning the windows and their disgusting smudges.

Rachel snorted, and leaned in towards the group with her hand cupped to her mouth, "Technically, it's three years. But she says four because their birthdays are so far from each other."

I rolled my eyes at Rachel's 'technicalities', before moving to make sure that every napkin holder on every table had exactly 139 napkins. Not forty, as forty is too much.

"And, hey Ellie! They're here!" Rachel yelled in glee,

"GODDAMNIT, YOU'RE EARLY!" I shot up (not before banging my head on the table) and pointed an accusing finger at the culprits who were barely walking in the door.

Clyde had that amusing smile that he's always had, ever since we were little. His brown eyes sparkled with humor, as he watched me angrily point at him much like I used to do when we were small, and he messed up the silverware's angles and alignments on purpose. His dark brown hair looked as if he had just gotten out of bed and tousled his hair a bit before heading out (as usual).

Jon was a bit better kept, as his white hair was neat and combed. The only reason it still bothered me was the way he parted it, with it covering one eye. The one eye I could see was glowing in what seemed like happiness and amusement. It was still that clear ocean blue I see…

"Baby sister!" Clyde shouted, as he embraced me in the tightest hug ever imaginable. He even lifted me off the ground, he was so tall. I was still pretty ticked off, but I had to admit; I missed him. A lot. When he released me, he chuckled at my appearance, "You cleaned this whole place up at the last minute, didn't you?"

I looked down too see splotches of dirt caked on my moss green skirt and white button-up shirt along with smears on my black ballet flats. I suppose my hair was all in a mess as well because he laughed and tousled it a bit. I cringed, "HOW COULD YOU HUG ME IN SUCH A STATE? I'M A MESS, I HAVE TO CLEAN UP! I HAVE TO—"

"Ellie," Jon broke in, resting his hands on my shoulders, "Calm down, nobody cares how you look like, you can always get clean later." I nodded, Jon always had the ability to calm me down, "Now, why don't you introduce us to your friends?"

I flinched, and turned to look at the group sitting down and watching us intently. I had forgotten they were there…

"Oh umm. Right…" I smoothed out my hair and wrinkles in my clothing, "Everybody, this is my…brother's best friend, Jon." A few smiles were given, and a huge "HI JON!" from Patti could be heard from the back, I smiled and continued, "And _this_," I patted my brother harshly on the back, "Is my brother, Clyde."

"Now Bonnie, is that _any_ way to treat your own family?" Clyde said my real name, just to tease me.

"Wait," said _The Heathen_ who I had forgotten all about, "_Bonnie and Clyde?_"

Maka chipped in as well, "Your names are actually Bonnie and Clyde?"

Black*Star burst out laughing but was silenced by Tsubaki hitting him in the stomach.

I sighed, used to this reaction, "Our parents loved American History," I turned to my brother, knowing he did this on purpose, "Stupid brother."

"Nah-ah-uh," he wagged his finger in a metronome matter, "I see you haven't been practicing your Polish, _młodsza siostra_." He smirked, "Now, say it in Polish."

I looked off to the side, grumbling,

"_Głupi brat…_"

* * *

So I asked a girl who knew Polish to translate those sentences, because I can never trust Google with such things.

And now you know the REAL reason why Elle hates her first name and chooses to use her middle name instead. The fact that it's spelt the same way forwards and backwards is just a bonus.

Ohh, yess! Elle is indeed Polish as is her family! (: explanations will come next chapter!

Now, for the question (there was only one D:):

**From HalfBrachenDemon:**

_**To Elle: Do you not think _Heathen_ might be a little much? I mean, he's at least TRYING to be sweet . . .**_

_**To Carla: How long have you and Elle known each other?**_

Bonnie: (glares at GOS)

GOS: okay okay, (changes Bonnie's display name)

Elle: That's better, anyways, (points accusingly at HalfBrachenDemon) _**DEMON DEMON **__**DEMOOOONNNN!**_(hides in corner with cross and beloved childhood elephant toy)

GOS: ehem, well so much for that…

Carla: I've known that lunatic since she and my sister became friends in Kindergarten. Wonderful, eh?

Elle: (is still shouting 'DEMMOONNNNN' in the corner)

GOS: (sighs)


	10. CrushCrush

hmm. i forgot this little story existed for a bit.

tbh, it's sort of embarrassing to see how awful i used to write, but also empowering because i've improved so much since the start of this story.

once again, '-:-' is a pov change to Rachel.

* * *

Rachel's friends left soon after that, sensing that we needed time to ourselves. Carla was nice enough to close down the shop for the rest of the day, and Darcy treated us to creamy cinnamon rolls as we all sat together in the living room listening to Clyde and Jon's stories and adventures since we were all separated. Even Meg joined in, though I'm sure she would have preferred to be elsewhere. For the first time in a long time, I let myself be free and happy and uncaring of the state of the dirty dishes or the crumbs slipping in between the couch cushions. I let myself focus on being able to scold and embrace my brother again, and to be able to hear the sound of Jon laughing. I never realised just how much I needed him to calm me down; he was better than any medicine my dear Aunt could have prescribed to me. There was the lingering unanswered question in the air, though; the question of why it took them so long to finally come back to us.

I asked where they planned to stay, and Clyde replied that they would stay in a hotel not too far from here until further notice, and I immediately rejected that thought, "You'll stay with Rachel and I, of course!"

From her corner of the room, Meg grunted, suggesting that there was no way on earth that tiny apartment would accommodate all five of us.

"We can all sleep in the living room!" Rachel suggested, "Like a sleepover! Ooh! It'll be fun!" she tugged on Meg's sleeve, "Won't it, Meg?"

Meg grunted again, suggesting that _no_, it would _not_ be fun _at all. _

"See? It's as good as done!" Rachel smiles happily.

"A-and if there really isn't enough r-r-room, you can always stay here." Darcy chimes in, Carla nodding along.

Jon chuckled sheepishly, scratching his temple, "I'm so used to sleeping among strangers, that I don't think I'll get used to having a family again anytime soon."

Clyde nodded, shaking his head, "Sis, what can I say? Thanks for not turning us away."

I shake my head back, "I could never."

xx

I was the first to wake up in the morning, as usual, and as I cleaned up after myself and got ready for the day, I could not stop smiling. It was absolutely ridiculous, but absolutely true. I felt like I slept with a hanger in my mouth-a comment that would later make Rachel chortle like a pig.

The first to greet me was Jon, who snuck a hug from behind as I prepared breakfast.

"Hey," he breathes out, resting his chin on the top of my head.

"Stop that, you're going to mess up my hair." I scold him, paying careful attention to the pancake batter before me.

"Stop what?" he rubbed the side of his head on the crown of my skull, "This?"

I tried wiggling out of his grasp and shooing him away, "Jon!"

"Shh." He waved a finger at me, "You'll wake everybody up."

_"Jon."_

"Oop. I know that tone of voice-" he quickly removed himself and occupied himself by sitting at the table, "What's cooking, Ellie?"

"Breakfast," came my curt reply, "Rachel's favourite. And Clyde's. And yours."

"All right!" he leaned in his seat, stretching his hands behind his head, "I love you, Ellie!"

I hum, my big smile reducing to a small, Mona Lisa like grin,

"I know."

xx

"You look just like Snow Fucking White, you know that?"

"Hmm?" I reply, snapping out of my dream like state to address Carla, "What?"

"Snow. Fucking. White."

"Darling, you shouldn't curse like that, it's unbefitting of a lady."

She groaned and rolled her eyes much like a spoiled pre teen would, going towards the basement in search for something she needed.

Snow White was obviously an exaggeration, because there no woodland creatures in sight (after all, we were in the middle of a desert), and I wasn't singing. Just humming.

Clearly Carla needs to relax and ease up a bit.

It has been a week since my brother and his friend returned from their little trek, and in that week, I have been quite unproductive. Just yesterday I had found a crumb on the kitchen counter at home! _**Blasphemy!**_

Oh, but I've been so happy.

I return to my humming, and rearrange some flowers on the counter, when Rachel comes in straight from school with-oh it's him.

Oh well.

I find myself too happy to be preoccupied with disliking that poor boy.

Vaguely, I ask Rachel where Meg and her other little friends are, as I found it odd that The Heathen wasn't accompanied by his two weapons, and even stranger that Meg was apart from Rachel; she replies something among the lines of Meg having business to take care of, and her friends going shopping together, so she and Kid decided to hang out together today.

"Oh, do you want some cookies?" I offer, looking over the flowers and running a finger over an azealia petal absentmindedly.

"That'd be super sugoi, yo."

"...Su-what?"

"It's the hot new lingo." Rachel nods as a matter-of-factly.

"-It's Japanese." The Heathen says from his spot at one of the tables, the same table we sat at the other day when I kicked him out.

Rachel rolled her eyes, "Whatever, you know what I mean."

"N..no, not really."

She waves a hand, leaning forwards on the counter towards me so as to not have The Heathen overhear, "Listen, I talked to Jon and Clyde about our parents,"

I froze. Suddenly out of my daze, and fully sober, I stood at attention, though subtly, so as to not attract any concern from the third party in the room, "..And?"

"They don't know either, but they have an idea."

My hopes lifted up ever so slightly.

"They're at the library right now looking some shady things up; they said they would call as soon as they found somethin-"

**_"ELLE."_**

I jumped, feeling as if I had a shock and looked towards the front of the bakery to see Jon panting, out of breath, "Ellie, Rachel, I..._We found something._"

I swallowed a lump in my throat I didn't know was there.

"Clyde wanted..call, but it's better if you see it." he manages to say through deep inhales and exhales of breath; he held out his hand and gestured, "Come on."

My eyes flickered to Rachel and she nodded, "You go on ahead, I'll tell Carla where you are and follow suit!"

-:-

As I watched Elle take a hold of Jon's hand, I couldn't help but notice the curious look that Kid shot at them, before turning to me with a questioning glance; he had long since stood up from his seat.

"It's about our parents...I told you about them."

He nodded, "I remember."

"Just don't tell Ellie I told you, okay? She doesn't like it when I 'burden others with my problems'; or when I'm blabbering about something to you, for that matter...Though I think you could definitely help with this, in all honestly...You should come with!"

His face changes to something resembling the word 'bittersweet', "She doesn't like me much."

I tilt my head and take his hand, giving him a reassuring smile, "Aww, I like you."

He returns the smile, thankful for the sentiment, before leaving to take my advice and follow behind my cousin and Jon.

"...I like you, Kid." My voice lowers, and I look towards the ground, _"I like you a lot."_

* * *

you have no idea how long i've had that very last scene stuck in my head UGH it feels great to finally let it free.


End file.
